


The Brigadier's Women

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p><p>Mildly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brigadier's Women

Doris had long known about Elizabeth Shaw, she knew when Liz was hurting and, even though Alistair had tried to refuse her permission, he had soon given in. Johan had begged her to take Liz in, keep the woman safe and look after her. She had agreed. Liz had been working quietly in her lab when Doris pulled up outside and she was smiling softly as she moved to lock them both in, sensing that Liz could well try to bolt. 

"Good afternoon Miss Shaw."

Liz had jumped slightly but smiled weakly at Doris.

 

"Good afternoon Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart."

"Doris... please Liz, isn't it about time you trusted me?"

Liz smiled.

 

"Okay Doris...and isn't it the other way around? I thought the mistress was supposed to win her lover's wife's trust not visa-versa."

"Oh, I trust you... my... our Alistair cares greatly for you... and he's rarely wrong."

Doris smiled softly, moving to gently stroke Liz's cheek. 

"Besides, it's you who keeps flinching away from me."

Liz murred softly and lent into Doris's stroke. Doris purred softly, leaning a little closer to kiss her softly. Liz let Doris kiss her meekly submitting to her. Doris smiled softly, drawing her closer, her hand soft on Liz's waist. Liz melted into her embrace. Doris smiled, her lips slowly brushing Liz's neck. Liz mewed. 

"You like that darling?"

Liz nodded. 

"More?"

"Please."

Liz mewed. Doris smiled, her lips travelling slowly over Liz's collarbone, her fingers slowly undoing the other woman's shirt. Liz began to pant. Doris smiled, moving to remove Liz's shirt, her smile soft as she spotted Liz's lack of bra, her voice soft as she moved to tease the woman's breasts softly. 

"Are they still sore, Liz dear?"

Liz nodded. 

"Poor thing."

Doris murmured, moving to lightly suckle on each one, her hands busy removing Liz's skirt. Liz's breathing became shallower. 

"Alright, sweet girl?"

Liz nodded. 

"Good."

Doris' hand slid slowly lower over the other woman's stomach. Liz gasped then mewed wantonly. 

"Ready, sweet Liz?"

Liz nodded.

 

"Yes, please.”

Doris smiled and moved to cup and tease Liz's clit. Liz mewled. 

"So wet..."

Doris murmured, moving to kiss Liz's neck, slowly easing two fingers into Liz. Liz bucked and howled. 

"Good girl."

Doris soothed, kissing her sweetly even as she set a pace. Liz mewed louder and louder and pushed herself down hard on Doris's fingers. Doris smiled and upped her pace. Liz mewled wildly. Doris smiled and sped up again. 

"That's it sweetness."

Liz mewled and came apart.


End file.
